10 years later
by Shinegami's Little Sis
Summary: This is a one shot Audrey and I wrote on the train back to school. It's 10 years after Hogwarts and two couples meet up again after 5 years. Harry Potter x original character and Draco Malfoy x original character. ... Please read and review!


Title: 10 years later…

Author(s): Savanna Maxwell and Audrey Watson

Authoresses notes: This is a one-shot that we made on the train ride back to school. It was a long ride, and we were bored… Please read and review!

Disclaimer: HP does not belong to us, it belongs to JK Rowling. The original characters however do belong to us.

Summary: 10 years after Hogwarts, two couples meet up for the first time in years. (DMxOC) (HPxOC)

* * *

"Come on Harry, it's not going to be that bad," Lant laughed as Harry grumbled and slowly climbed the stairs in the lush apartment building, "You know Dray hasn't been too much of a prat since we left school."

Harry mumbled something under his breath, but allowed Lant to lead him up the stairs to number 413. When Lant knocked on the door, he winced as two voices squealed a greeting.

"Oh my god!" Kristen laughed as she hugged them both in greeting, "It's been so long! Come in, come in! I'm not going to let you stand out there all night."

Harry sighed as he entered the room, bracing himself for the green and silver décor. He was surprised when he saw the gold and burgundy colors. A fire place burned brightly in a corner of the room, welcoming after the cold outside. A burgundy sofa was in front of a big screen television, and a large surround sound system was set up around the room.

"Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea? I know! How about some hot chocolate!" Kristen headed off to the kitchen, still mentioning things to offer her guests.

"Is she always like this?" Harry whispered to Lant, making her slap him upside the head.

"Normally she's worse." Draco grinned as he came into the living room, "Lanthy, Potter, welcome. How was the trip?"

Lant smiled as she gave Draco a hug, saying it went well, then elbowed Harry when he glared at Dray. With a stiff smile, they shook hands, glaring at each other.

"Draco, do you have a phone I could borrow?" Lant asked, then turned to Harry, "I want to check and make sure Aurelia's behaving herself."

Harry kissed his wife's forehead and said to say hi to Aury, watching as she headed off to the kitchen. Harry and Draco stood in awkward silence, each looking around in order to avoid each other's eyes. Although Draco had turned over to the light side in their seventh year, Harry still didn't always see eye to eye with him. Actually, it was a rare occurrence if they ever it.

"Umm, so how come everything is in Gryffindor colors?" Harry asked looking around and laughing inwardly at the lions on the mantle piece.

"I lost the bet," Draco muttered, then grinned sheepishly, "The last quidditch game we went to was the Chudley Cannons against the Moosejaw Meteorites. I bet Kristen that the Meteorites would win, and told her that she could have whatever she wanted if she could win the bet. The Cannons won. How was I supposed to know they got a new seeker that would even give you a run for your money?"

Harry shrugged, laughing out loud. When Kristen and Lant came back in with the drinks the room to find them laughing and telling jokes, they looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Kristen plopped onto the love seat, barely missing the orange tabby that was lounging there, and pulled Draco next to her as Harry and Lant sat on the sofa.

"Pizza should be here in about 10 minutes," Kristen laughed, "and I made sure to get your anchovies Harry."

Harry made a face, grinning in relief when Kristen said she was joking.

"Aurelia says hi daddy," Lant's eyes danced as she looked up at Harry, "And promises that she'll make sure to sit between Ron and Hermione while they watch their movies tonight."

"Speaking of movies," Kristen clapped her hands together once, "what are we going to watch?"

"I know!" Lant exclaimed, "How about the one I got you for your birthday! You know, Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants!"

Kristen readily agreed and ran over to the large movie cabinet in the corner. As she was searching for it, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Draco stretched as he stood up and answered the door, paying for the pizza and closing the door after thanking the delivery boy.

As Kristen set up the movie, Draco went to get napkins and plates. They watched in silence for a few minutes, happily eating away. Once they were finished eating the pizza, Lant conjured some brownies and popcorn. During the movie, the boys kept looking at each other and making faces, pretending to die during the really sappy parts.

"Poor Bailey!" Lant sobbed as she watched a particularly sad part, burying her face in Harry's shoulder.

Her only response from Kristen was a wail as she clung to Draco. When the movie was over, and both girls had wiped their faces, they all settled down to talk. Harry kept Lant tucked into his side, and Draco rested his cheek on the top of Kristen's head. When the talk began to turn to politics and the new Minister of Magic, the girls stood up and brought the dishes into the kitchen.

"I'm glad they're getting along," Kristen sighed as she placed the plates in the dishwasher, "But if they keep talking about politics, I'm going to start to hate them."

Lant laughed, and an evil smirk lit her face. With a loud whoop, she ran into the living room and jumped on Harry. He oomphed, groaned in pain. She laughed and kissed him in apology. Draco watched warily as Kristen came into the room her own evil grin in place, sighing in relief when she simply sat next to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"What was that for anyways?" Harry grumbled.

"For talking politics. This is supposed to be a fun night! We haven't seen each other in five years, for Merlin's sake!" Lant stuck her tongue out at him.

Draco chuckled, placing an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. As the women caught up on old times, Draco set up the playstation he had and offered to beat Harry at a race. As they raced they talked about different things, avoiding talking about the past.

"So," Lant whispered so that the boys couldn't hear them, "Has he asked you yet?"

"Asked me what?" Kristen blinked confusedly.

Lant rolled her eyes, but before she could say anything, a phone rang. A weird melody filled the room, making Draco and Kristen laugh outright.

"Sorry, that's my cell." Lant blushed, hurrying to answer it, "Hello? Hi love… No you can't go flying with your uncle. I don't care what he said, Ron isn't your mother… He what?... Oh he did, did he? Was Aunt Hermione home at the time? No?... She went to work for a few hours. Put Uncle Ron on the phone… Hello Ronald…. Yes, you are in trouble. Why did you give Aurelia cake, cookies, and chocolate for supper?... No, that is not a nutritional meal… Arthur used to feed you the same? Well that explains everything… No, Ron, it wasn't a good idea… No she can't go flying now, it's past her bed time already. Goodnight… Goodnight Aurelia sweetheart, I love you too."

When Lant hung up, she burst out laughing and proceeded to imitate her extremely hyper daughter, bouncing on the couch. Everyone grinned, then settled down, Draco teasing Harry for finally find something he could beat the dark haired man at, having won the game on the playstation. They settled back on the couches, Draco pulling Kristen close and kissing her soundly. Lant gently hit Harry when he began to laugh, cooing at the couple.

"Well, it's really late, so we better get going." Lant sighed, reluctantly standing up, pulling Harry to his feet and shaking her head as he stretched and yawned.

"Wait a second, I want witnesses to this so she can't change her mind. I'll be right back." Draco ran out of the room, his eyes wide.

Lant grinned, knowing what was going to happen and sitting back down. Kristen frowned in curiousty, tilting her head a bit when Draco came back in with his hands behind his back. When he had his back to Harry, the green eyed man laughed and grinned. Kristen's eyes widened when Draco knelt in front of her.

"Kristen Fawkes, I'm in love with you." Draco said softly, smiling as tears sprung to her eyes, and slowly slipped the ring on her finger, "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Kristen cried yes, and flew into his arms, hugging him fiercely.

"And since Harry and Lant heard you say yes, you can't change your mind!" Draco muttered, laughing when she hit him upside the head.

With a round of congratulations and a round of goodbyes and see you soons, Lant and Harry left, promising that they would be at the wedding. After the door closed behind them, Lant lept into Harry's arms laughing when he nuzzled her neck.

"Take me home, Harry." Lant sighed and rested head against his shoulder as they apparated away.

Inside, Kristen jumped into Draco's arms, kissing him passionately.

"So, when are we going to Hawaii?" Kristen asked, grinning when he rolled his eyes, "And can we kick your mother out of the mansion when we get back?"

Draco laughed as he carried his fiancée to their bedroom.

THE END

* * *

AN: that's all we wrote folks! Please review! 


End file.
